parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary "Zak" Bagans
"My name is Zak Bagans. I've never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video....With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to the some of most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn....Raw...Extreme...These are our Ghost Adventures."' ''Zachary (Zak) Alexander Bagans is the host and lead investigator for Travel Channel's series, also working as executive producer and editor. He is also the co-founder for the Ghost Adventures Crew (GAC).'' Zak began his quest into the paranormal after he came face-to-face with the spirit of a woman who haunted his old apartment building in Trenton, Michigan. This life-changing encounter was the catalyst for his quest in gathering evidence from the "other-side" and his product thereof... The documentary feature film, Ghost Adventures. This award-winning documentary began Bagans' success in television as it aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in 2007/08. Hunting ghosts is the passion for Bagans as he exhibits true emotions in his investigations and has taken a great interest in a scientific-approach in obtaining evidence as he chooses for third party experts in the field to help examine their findings. He partnered up with fellow investigator Nick Groff and together set the foundation for the Ghost Adventures Crew, one of the largest Paranormal Organizations in the world with approximately 500 other paranormal societies as their official members. Using a self-described religious, scientific, and emotional approach, Bagans is known and criticized for his aggressive and confrontational methods used during investigations; however, he maintains that he respects the afterlife and only provokes evil entities in order to elicit responses. In a June 2009 interview with the ''Paranormal Underground magazine, he stated, "I don't want the public perceiving us as the taunting, provocative ghost hunters. We do that only to the bad spirits who we know are attacking the living." Bagans also mentions this concept in various interviews and episodes throughout the series.'' In season 3, Bagans summarized his greatest fears while climbing an aged staircase inside a shot tower at the Remington Arms factory: "Heights, snakes, and crazy-looking dolls...Those are on Zak’s top three I-don’t-like list." Zak encountered situations involving these fears in the episodes at Sloss Furnace, Idaho State Penitentiary, and the Riddle House, respectively. Zak has seven tattoos- Dracula's Cross on his right wrist, a Celtic cross on his left arm, a winged skull on his back, and unknown others. 'Memorable experiences:' *''In season 1, three parallel linear marks appeared on Bagans' back as he felt a burning sensation in the basement of a former slaughterhouse at Bobby Mackey's Music World. After consulting with bishop, demonologist, and exorcist Bishop James Long, Bagans claims that a demonic entity had scratched him.'' *''In season 2, Bagans believes that he was partially possessed by a spirit for the first time in his life after behaving unusually at the Preston School of Industry.'' *''In season 3, Bagans believes that a demonic entity had possessed him on Poveglia Island and that he had lost all memory of what happened during the incident,'' 'External links:' *''Zak Bagans on ''Facebook *''Zak Bagans on ''Twitter Category:Paranormal investigators Category:Paranormal reality TV series Category:Paranormal investigators